Settings:Healthbars
This settings are related to healthbars, player status and target window. __FORCETOC__ Healthbar Settings *'Status Window Style:' allows you to choose your status window style between: Classic, Advanced and Diablo 2. ::NOTE: Classic and Advanced styles allows you to move them where you want. Diablo 2 style allows you to move only the portrait. :: :: :: *'Always Show Health, Mana and Stamina:' shows the text values for health, mana and stamina over the related parts of the status window. If disabled you have to move your mouse over to see the numeric values. *'Enable Heatlthbars/Status Spells Buttons:' enable the 3 buttons for the customizable spells on the healthbars and status. ::NOTE: each healthbar will save your last spell choice for the mobile, so you can customize the spells set for each player/mobile healthbar you want. *'Enable Notoriety Aura:' when active, on your status window and party healthbars, you will see a glowing aura indicating the player notoriety status. ::NOTE: if disabled, the only way to see the notoriety will be to move the mouse over yourself/party member. :: *'Enable Mobile Arrow:' if active, when you put your mouse over an healthbar, an arrow appears over the mobile itself so you can easily find it in the game area. The color of the arrow will be the same of the mobile notoriety. :: *'Enable Current Target Context Actions:' if enabled, the Current Target will shows the main context menu actions of the item/mobile so you can avoid to use the context menu. NOTE: calling the context menu from the game area may requires a couple of clicks if this is active. :: *'Refresh Rate:' this is the refresh rate of the healthbars. The lower it is the faster will be the refresh, but remember that if you have a fast refresh rate and a a lot of healthbars you may lag and also get disconnected. Buttons Settings *'Enable Right-Click to Close Healthbars:' if active you will be able to close the healthbars with the Right Click like on classic client. *'Enable Right-Click to Close Healthbars (Pets ONLY):' if active you will be able to close the pet's healthbars with the Right Click like on classic client. *'Show Close and Extract Buttons on Healthbars:' if enabled you will see the close and extract buttons on healthbars If it's disabled, you will be able to use CTRL + Click to extract the healthbars and ALT + Click to close them. :: *'Show Word of Death Buttons on Healthbars:' if enabled and if you have enough spellweaving to cast Word of Death, a button will appears on the healthbar at the right moment. :: Spell Button Settings This section allows you to customize 3 spells for each button on the healthbar. The spells listed are all the spells that requires a target. To choose 1 of the 3 spells on an healthbar you can Right Click the related button on the healthbar and pick your choice. Each healthbar saves your choices indipendently. ::NOTE: if you change one of the spells on this area of the user settings, the spell will be changed on every healthbar. For example, if your first spell on the red button is Greater Heal, you set Greater Heal to an healthbar, and the healthbar will save the spell index 1 (the first spell of the red button). Now if you change Greater Heal with Arch Cure, the spell at the index 1 will be Arch Cure so every healthbar that saved the spell index 1 for the red button will use Arch Cure now. :: category:Settings